Choosing Is Always A Hard Task
by CrimsonNytmare
Summary: Choosing is always a hard task. If you are on that kind of position, what would you do? Which would you choose? What would you do when the past just suddenly came right behind you? Night from Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident is included.
1. Prologue

_**Choosing is always a hard task. If you are on that kind of position, what would you do? Which would you choose?**_

**_What would you do when the past just suddenly came right behind you?_**

Rating might change. I'm aiming for a boyxboy. If you don't like, don't read. The rest, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ao No Exorcist. Not even the characters.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

I was the first one to be your **_real friend_**. I did not shun you, unlike them. I could not tolerate not hearing that lively voice and avert your electric blue eyes that are full of life. Despising you for what you are did not exist in my mind.

But when you found out I was a traitor to our group of friends, your eyebrows furrowed into worry and confusion as you hesitated to attack me.  
_"Do not make me hit you….. please….."_  
The feeling of **betrayal**, **anger**,** confusion** and **uncertainty** surrounded my whisper of words.  
I only gave you a reassuring smile but mentally told you to help me, **_help us_**.

You planned everything to save me. You came just like how a friend should._ 'Yes, just like how a friend should.'_

But as fate has it, happiness does not always last long. You saved me but I was not able to pay you back. Heck, I was not yet even able to tell you my thoughts, my feelings towards you. You disappeared from our grasp, **_my grasp_**. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. **_A very very special one._**

_Yet… why?_

* * *

You were my last and only family left as I am to you. I act cold and strict to you so as to hide this weird awareness to you. I am what I am today to protect you.

I hated you for doing things I cannot do but that made me dependent on you with which I despise myself of.

You have always been the only one so bright, always grinning, smiling like an idiot you were. You melt away all the hatred and selfishly always sacrifice yourself.

_Am I not enough to protect everything as I am now?_

I scold you for some close calls of losing you, but you just laughed it all away, telling me not to stress myself out for I am also a teenager like you.

But we were twins. I know what you were thinking. You thought you were a huge rock of burden to me.

**_'No. That is not it.'_**

But when that happened, you casually smiled to everyone,**_ "I'm fine."_**, like it was normal in those kinds of situations.

I hated you then. I hate you for smiling like always. I hate you for always being selfish. I hate you for not depending on us,**_ on me_**. I hate you for the burden you just threw.

_But when I see you, it's like the word **"hatred"** itself had ceased to exist._

* * *

My goal has already been succeeded. I had done what I could to pay her back. Now, my life has gone back to normal.

I felt something lacking in my life. Walking down the street made it seem to be narrower than before. Cities have become so crowded, looking at the sky made me choke, the world seems to shrink little by little everyday.

I looked at the sunset in the beach.**_ 'The beach…'_**

Yes, it was when I noticed the sunset had another color. It was when I noticed things changing. It was when I noticed you were just lying in there.

The color of blue,_ 'the symbol of being one of them'_, was slowly fading yet it was so beautiful despite me hating the meaning of it.

Our features helped us in giving the title to each other. It was like we were tied from the start.

_Once we dreamt we were strangers and now we woke up to find we are dear to each other._

But your past has always been silently tailing behind you.

_What can I do?_

**_What will I do?_**

* * *

**_"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_**

But is that really true for every love one has gone through?

Would that be enough reason for a judgement to be decided?

Is that the best way to keep you away from all the pains to retreat?

Would freeing yourself be the best choice among all the problems?

Is dying the last option?

_Your last false hope as history might repeat itself._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how to write a prologue properly, something that would catch attention. Anyways, how did I do? I'm pretty sure you already guessed about the plot.**

**Also, sorry for any errors. If you find one, tell me so I could fix it the next time.**

**I want to write this with action and tragedy but I don't know if I can. I can't properly write what the story is really about.**

**This was not the original idea but when I typed, it turned out like this.**  
**Also, I'm having a conflict inside my mind as to who I want Rin to be with.**

**As for the title, I couldn't think of any.**

**Tell me how I did. Should I continue this? Any suggestions?**

**Also, if anyone wanted me to continue this, then you are to wait. I am a lazy person. It will take time. Hehe...**

**Rate, Review and Comment. It will be my brain's food.**


	2. Chapter 1

Again, rating might change, depending on the flow of the story either by my mind or by my fingers typing. This is a shounen ai story, boy and boy. Don't like, don't read.

The rest, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ao No Exorcist. Not even the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The True Cross Academy Festival is fast approaching. Rumours, chit-chats, expectations and excitement are spreading widely as the students are anticipating a memorable and entertaining festival night. It is said that the True Cross Academy Festival is the biggest festival ever held in the whole of Japan. Every entertainment possible in amusement parks and minor school festivals can be found in True Cross Festival with variations, differentiating it from other classes' booths. Their food stalls sales different kinds of foods making your wallet go empty from buying and tasting every delectable food offered. Each class and clubs' choice of contribution is different from the other, making the festival full of unique booths and stalls.

The best event in this festival is the rumoured _'last dance'_. It is said that the couple who will have their last dance around the comforting heat radiating from the bonfire, will have the blessings of the starry night as the smoke brushes through their smooth and graceful movements.

Now, each student who wishes to be noticed by their love interests, are now desperately looking for a way to court them and to woo them in the final dance.

Even_ 'him'_.

He mustered up all his courage he has gathered deep within himself as he is about to ask 'that girl' to dance with him. His hopes of getting a positive answer with her usual smile from the naïve and shy girl is clearly evident in his shaky voice, determined eyes, and trembling body. But before he could speak, the words that escaped from Shiemi's mouth betrayed his feelings.

"I was thinking of inviting Yuki-chan!"

As those words revealed her real intention, the half-demon's confidence vanished without any trace while his plans are thrown out into a deep abyss. He looks down as misleading feelings of mortification dawns upon him, crushing his chest and mind into a capricious state.

This exchange of words happened far away from the two girls in the classroom eating lunch but not so far away as the pink haired young man can hear.

The most carefree pink haired young man walked away from behind the wall, separating him from the two conversing _'friends'_, with a resentful expression evident on his face.

I am your first real friend. I did not shun you, unlike them. I could not tolerate not hearing that lively voice and avert your electric blue eyes that are full of life. Despising you for what you are did not exist in my mind.

* * *

_Yet, why her?_

_Why are you still decisive on her? She was the reason why your identity had to be exposed, the reason for you to unleash a part of yourself you hated so much. You did all you can to protect but what did she do in return? Was avoiding you the right way to act towards who rescued her? Is that how she repays you? Can it still be considered 'repaying'?_

**_No, it's not!_**

_But you were so distressed as her words scarred you._

_Let that girl and your younger twin brother go together._

_You do not have to worry for I am always here. I can always go with you. I can be your best friend, your brother, maybe your twin. And… I can be your partner._

* * *

But as the pink haired exwire went inside the room, he noticed the messy dark blue hair on the pillow, the lifeless eyes staring into nothingness, and the partially opened mouth he had completely forgotten to close. He looked dead as the rejection pierced his very core.

Together with the glasses-wearing bald exwire, they offer the half-demon to different ways of fun, ranging from lending the best porn books to eating, in hopes of trying to ease the him to get over it.

But the half-demon, optimistic as ever, got up and changed his views.

"I've gotten rid of all my regrets about the dance party, and I shall pour all my strength into the class' plan!" shouted the half-demon with determination as he tied a

"Okumura-kun, you're giving up already?!" whined the pink-hair as realization hit him that it would be only him that would try his best to invite a partner.

* * *

_Of course, if it's me, I wouldn't give up easily. If not for the 'plan', I definitely would invite you to dance with me. I could enjoy myself in the moment, as I hold your hand, and guide you to a smooth dance, and forget about everything. But I have to do something. Something that only I can do. For me,** for us**._

* * *

Meanwhile, the short blonde hair young lady, knocked on the door of the room with which a glasses-wearing, Middle First Class, young exorcist is silently taking care of his written works. As the young lady, Shiemi, slowly and nervously came inside from the given permission, greetings were exchanged and normal conversation started.

But it was not long because Shiemi broke it, leading it back to her main purpose of her presence in front of the exorcist.

"C-can you go to the dance party with me?" Shiemi stuttered as nervousness overtook her.

But the glasses-wearing exorcist smiled and declined her offer, "Actually, I will be working as a staff manager, so I won't be free on that day."

With an apology, the young exorcist outright declined the offer even with the promise of it being fun. And with that, Shiemi left with a reminder of not overexerting himself.

* * *

_Why me?_

_I thought she'd go with my brother for sure. And then, they would dance together as I watch them from the sidelines. Even without wearing my glasses, no matter how hard you try to hide it, it's clear to me that you like her. I know: after all, you are my twin brother._

_If only I was like her, able to ask you to a dance despite being too nervous and too shy about it._

_I, too, would want to enjoy the festival along with you, trying the foods on different food stalls, watching events and the fireworks, happily smiling while dancing with you around the bonfire._

_I want to be by your side during that delightful and entertaining festival._

_I want to treasure every moment I have with you, every minute, and every second of it._

_I want to etch it in my mind and forever be a part of me._

_But I have to be a 'staff manager' in order to protect you. I have to be on guard and on the lookout, to avoid having you slip from my grasp._

* * *

The first day of the True Cross Academy Festival went promptly smoothly with each character having played out its roles in the festival.

Everyone was having a hard but fun day, not knowing that this might be their last peaceful day.

* * *

The second night of True Cross Academy Festival started with every student busy taking care of their personal concern. As the whole Academy was illuminated with the gleam and glitter - not just from the gentle radiance from the moon- but also from the light sources hanged around, it is filled with a bustling crowd of people that covered the ground. The mouth-watering smell of sweet, savoury, appetizing and greatly delectable foods fill your nose as it tempts a person to follow its scent and buy enough to satisfy oneself from different food stalls. The different kinds of flowers that are carefully arranged into bouquets, with its sweet aroma, are ready to be sold to male students to romantically pleasure their partners by showing devotion through giving the flowers. There, at the center of an open field in the festival, is the place where couples gather to enjoy the warmth of each other as they move gracefully during the dance.

During this time, Rin is busy multitasking- cooking a lot in a fast pace, serving and entertaining the customers- for their class' stall. The day of decision-making, the majority of Rin's class chose to set up a food stall that sells rice balls since it is can be eaten without so much hassle such as needing chairs and table or, in short, it is handy while it sufficiently fills up the customer's stomach. Though their rice balls are not ordinary, it has different tastiness unlike other normal rice balls. Their rice balls have a different seasoning with various fillings, which are made especially by Rin. Of course, with his good cooking skills, these rice balls distinct tastes cannot be compared. Even their headmaster, Johann Faust V, or more accurately, Mephisto Pheles, got his mind blown upon tasting the rice balls the night before.

Despite receiving acknowledgement and praise through relocating their food stall at a better place, as an indication of being sort of promoted, while having their budget personally handled by their headmaster himself; it is not what Rin truly desired for that night.

While taking his break, wondering whether Izumo would fulfil their agreement, Rin thought back to what he really wanted to do as of now. He wanted to go to the dance with Shiemi in her beautiful dress, shy and naïve attitude, and sweet smile, as they hold hands with the proximity of their body as they let the music and the gentle breeze of the night wind guide their feet in the dance.

Among the exwires, including Yukio, it was not just him who was not at the center, dancing. Yukio, Bon, and Shima were especially busy since they were managing the crowd, controlling it to lower casualties. Shiemi was doing her best to help in their class' horror booth as one of the ghosts, and helped her mother arrange flowers and other decorative plants to be distributed to their customers. Lastly, knowing Izumo, she definitely had no one she would go to the trouble of dressing elegantly and go to the dance and she did not bother to appear and help Rin and the others on their food stall.

This leaves to the only exception. Yes, surprisingly, _'that'_ Konekomaru actually had a girl to go to the dance with. Konekomaru earned shocked reactions from Shima and Rin for they thought the three of them would be on the same boat.

As Rin is walking through the crowd, still thinking how it would be good to attend the dance, there, he met the girl he wanted to invite. Shiemi is in front of him, wearing her usual yukata but had her sleeves held up and her hair tied into a ponytail, as she just finished delivering the flowers.

"Shiemi…!" Rin shouts in delight as he jogs toward the said girl.

Shiemi faces Rin to greet him back, but shock is evident on her face as the question of why Rin is here. They exchange few conversations. Shiemi felt relief flood into her as she was again able to talk to Rin normally after their last conversation yesterday.

As she was wiping away her tears of joy, Rin's finally uttered the words of invitation he had always wanted to say.

"Shiemi, dance with me." Rin asked, no, more like, stated it with a serious tone. No matter how much he wanted to hide, the half-demon's ears are red from being blunt from his request. Shiemi shocked with her cheeks blushing, unspeakably taking time to respond. Rin noticed her having a hard time absorbing those words, as she was having an internal turmoil.

Rin took pity, knowing the girl's characteristics and as considerate as he is, he flicked the anxious girl, grabbed her hand and lead her somewhere. If grabbing her hand to distract her thoughts and stop her mad blushing meant to help her actually had an opposite effect. It added to her puzzlement as she thought she was dragged to the dance party without her proper consent.

But she loosened up after seeing Rin's cheerful expression signalling her to hurry up towards the direction he was pointing. There, she saw a young man wearing glasses, black suit with white button-up undershirt and black bow tie around the neck, paired with black pants and black shoes, and lastly, the I.D. hand around his neck that says 'staff'. Behind those glasses are the serious eyes of the 'staff', carefully scanning the area while reminding students of some rules using the megaphone in hand, ever so often.

Shiemi just realized Rin's actual plan and purpose of dragging her to that place. She brightened up as an unspoken exchange of plan between her and Rin was about to be executed as they neared their _'target'_.

As they both stopped in front of the 'staff', identified as Yukio, mischievous and sheepish smirks were plastered on their faces. Yukio had a bad feeling. Knowing his brother and _that_ smile, he knows that Rin had implanted something to Shiemi, which would always be ridiculous.

Suddenly, Rin kneeled in one foot and bowed, while Shiemi had her left hand on her chest as she bowed.

"Yukio/Yuki-chan, please dance with us!" they chorused together.

To say that Yukio was stunned would be an understatement. He was shocked to the bone and mind that his spirit decided to leave his body. He was frozen on the spot, unable to utter a word or to scream and ask who they were to Yukio.

Before he could come back to his senses, think of the right thing to do, and to retort, he was grabbed by the two childish people in front of him. The bewildered Yukio kept muttering something about a dance being impossible with three people. Shiemi happily responded Yukio that they could just form a circle and spin around much like how kids play.

* * *

_Rin…_

_Thank you…_

_I'm happy that even for a moment; I am able to spend this night with you. This might not be our 'last dance' around the bonfire, still… holding your hand, dancing with you under the starry night sky, is already a blessing for me._

_**You are the precious gift this world has bestowed to me.**_

* * *

As the three teens were briefly having their little world, Shima, Bon, and a busty woman, Shura, were watching their joyous gathering from afar.

But one of the bystanders was interested in joining them, for _he_ was there.

"How nice. Youth is nice… Really, let's go and dance too." whined Shima as the urge to enjoy dancing (with him) was rising. Unfortunately, he got disturbed and was called for work.

* * *

_As I see you dancing with them, I have to hold back myself._

_Though that may be an opportunity to dance with you, even if there are extra people, I have to turn my back for now._

_But I will make sure that this won't be the last opportunity, 'cause when everything's over, we could finally be together._

* * *

Their euphoria, thoughts, and plans were rudely interrupted as Shura got alarmed as news and orders concerning one of their friends just got to her. Kamiki Izumo, their fellow classmate in cram school, fellow exwire exorcist, who has long dark purple hair, dark red eyes and a pair of weirdly-shaped eyebrows. Izumo was being targeted and they are given the orders to find her as fast as they could and secure her from the enemies.

As they were contemplating each individual's destination, to search for Izumo, some of them can't control themselves as panic engulfed them, most specially, Shima. They need to get to Izumo fast, before the enemy comes. The worried Shima quickly ran to frantically search for their missing friend. The rest of the exwires were settling their methods.

But they did not know that the enemy, the 'spy' was already on the way.

.

.

.

* * *

"Gomene, Izumo-chan~", apologized by the pink-haired – once exwire - now revealed as the Illuminati spy, to the unconscious girl on his hand. He spoke with his usual sing-song voice he had used to tease the same girl he's gripping, as if the girl could wake up and escape any moment. Thinking about it, a while ago, Shima was only able to barely win because of the help of Yamantaka, a high class wisdom demon.

Despite the warnings and interference of Takara, who stood still as his goal was already achieved, the unconscious tamer, identified as Izumo, was captured as she was backstabbed. Shima's plan went smoothly as he first acted as the saviour and tried to protect Izumo, successfully deceiving her.

The spy's reinforcements arrived. As Shima was asked to stay back and just watch; a familiar voice broke through all the commotion. Rin dashed to their direction as he called both Shima and Izumo's name to earn attention not caring about some uninvited visitors. It was clear from the half-demon's eyes that he was panicking, obviously having questions inside his mind.

'_I should hurry up and help them. Who knows what will happen if I am a second late?' _But as Rin neared them, a blinding light decided to interject. Heat waves were being swept by the wind towards them. From there, the 'clown-costumed' demon, Mephisto appeared right in front of Rin, blocking the half-demon's view.

He moved a little bit to the side to see what's going on. A well-dressed man appeared in front of Mephisto. As Mephisto greeted him, they found out the man - who was wearing a weird _'kitsune'_ mask - was actually, Mephisto's older brother. Therefore... a demon.

But as the two full-blooded demon were conversing, muttering something about Illuminati's goal and a warning, Rin couldn't care less. The half-demon's gaze was towards his friends.

'_Why is Izumo unconscious?' 'How are they?' 'Are they attacked?' 'Why are they surrounded by those bastards?' 'Why is Shima idly standing there?' _

Ten and more questions filled Rin's mind as he briefly observe their surroundings. He wanted to immediately run to their side and secure them. That's just how Rin's thoughts, screamed mercilessly at him upon sensing danger to his friends.

Noticing the enemies' actions of leaving, Rin scowled at Mephisto and shouted at him to do something. Mephisto did not plan to do something for going against the King of Light at the moment would be a wrong move.

Rin's natural attitude of stubbornness kicked in, and he decided to stop them by himself. Innocent and oblivious to Shima's betrayal, Rin is resolute to save them.

As he tried to attack by swinging his sword and producing a slash of blue flames directed towards the enemies, Shima swiftly moved and clashed his staff to Rin's sword. At a close observation, Rin noticed that Shima's staff was emitting black flames with only demons who possess such flames. The both teens stared at each other; eye to eye.

Confusion, hurt, panic, dejected, despair, wounded and lastly… betrayed. These are undoubtedly portrayed in the half-demon's eyes.

"Don't make me hit you… please…" Shima's whispers of words were different from his usual cheerful and funny whisper of words towards Rin.

Rin does not want to face reality and so, he searched Shima's eyes for a clue. A clue that can persuade the worried half-demon. Rin wanted to hold onto some hope even if it's miniscule. If it's just there, then, he can breathe a little.

But what Rin saw in Shima's eyes, made him want to wake up from this nightmare. Shima is serious. Nothing else was seen. This made the half-demon confused.

"From now on, you'll need to be prepared to kill humans if you want to win." Shima declared in such serious tone that seems to be another person talking. Rin was taken off guard and he was deflected.

The other students and friends were also in the same state as Rin. They could not understand Shima. Even when Bon shakily demanded Shima to come back, the 'carefree idiot' just thanked them, waved and said his farewell. He boarded the copter as they stood frozen, unable to accept his betrayal. Only Bon was able to move as he ran towards Shima shouting their thoughts. Bon's vain attempt to pound into Shima's head – the lame way to say goodbye to them - fell to ears unwilling to listen.

They did not know, as Shima closed the door, he collapsed to the floor with the pretence of being weak from using Yamantaka. Though there is more to physical reasons of collapsing. It's his mentality that got weak.

* * *

_Why? Why did you have to appear like that? And I thought it went smoothly. But you just had to shout our names, my name, to destroy my resolution to endure this._

_You looked deeply into my eyes. If only we were in not that kind of situation, I would've already melted in that gaze._

_But… would that still be possible? If after all this, I apologize to you, would you still give me the trust you once gave to me?_

_My act almost faltered when I whispered. I sounded like I almost begged you._

_And…I saw your eyes. You were so hurt that your feelings are in shambles._

_You searched deep in my eyes. You wanted to have something you could grasp. Something that could be like a lifeline for Shima, the ever perverted, carefree, idiot friend of yours that you once knew._

_I had to calm myself and gather my composure so as not to destroy my façade._

_You still always had that powerful attitude and sense inside you that captivated me._

_Ah, I wonder, when will this end?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the True Cross Academy, the barrier was destroyed and demons of different classes or levels came swarming inside. Mephisto faced the exwires and Yukio then gave an order to bring back Kamiki Izumo, with such authority in his voice. Rin was determined to retrieve not just Izumo but as well as Shima. When both of them will be safe on their hands, he would question Shima for his reasons. Rin won't just stand idly when he has the strong feeling and trust to his friend that there's a reason behind all this.

.

.

.

_The beginning of the unfortunate events and the forthcoming of an inevitable tragedy._

* * *

**A/N: This was edited and the previous errors are fixed (though I guess, there now a lot more errors compared to the first one). The events about the second day of the festival until Shima's farewell was added here because I felt bad (and it felt wrong) to end chapter 1 only until day 1. It seems lacking. So I basically wrote (typed) what happened on the second day, based on the manga. Though my version just has the thoughts of the character (especially Shima). Still, I practiced writing from what I see. Next chapter, I'll try writing from what I imagine. Be warned though that the characters might be out of character because of the thoughts.  
Still, I'm confused as before. Third person or first person (I ended up using both though). Short chapters or long (this time, it became long but it depends later on). Descriptive or Simple (this time, I don't know what I did).  
Lastly, my vocabulary. I still don't know whether I used the right words in the right way it should be.  
Still I want the readers to identify by themselves as to whose thoughts they are currently reading at. :D  
Though ideas still escape me, but I'm getting quite a hang of it. (by thinking about it over and over again).  
Next chapter, I'll try my best to write an action and drama. Ugh, I hope I won't fail again this time. U_U**

**I blabbered too much again. **

**I want to thank SuperioirDimwit for sparing some time to tell me of all my errors (that was so stupid of me having all those errors). Really, I'm grateful. Thank you very much.**

**This is it. Now, tell me how I did in this one. PM me the errors. **

**Rate, Review, Comment, Suggest, Violent Reactions, Constructive Criticism. What else?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking quite a long time to update. Also, you might want to reread chapter 1 since I just edited and added a lot to it. Enjoy!  
I will skip the part of their journey to Inari Shrine. Read the manga if you want. I try my best to avoid it to be too draggy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ao No Exorcist. Not even the characters.**

* * *

"Tell us where in the hell…" a voice, shaking from containing his anger interrupted their thoughts. " –is their hideout!" Bon's loud, harsh and piercing yell got 'Mike', the summoned fox god, flinch at the insolent question thrown at him.

"You ill-mannered brat! How dare you ask me in such voice?!" the eight-ranked fox spirit retorted to Bon to remind him to watch his behaviour.

"Let me remind you, it is in my choice to help you or not." 'Mike' warned them.

"You piece of shit!" Bon cursed as he nears at 'Mike', raising his fist, getting ready to give a punch or two to the smug spirit. Unfortunately, before he could give the bastard a lesson, Konekomaru grabs his shoulders from the back to stop him. Despite their great difference in strength, with the greatest effort he could muster, the shorter exwire is able to hold Bon.

"B-bon! I know he acts like a b-bastard but h-he's right! If you attack him now, we can't move on!" closing his eyes as he desperately tries to stop Bon.

"Ha-hahah! You should listen, brat!" 'Mike' nervously advised. It is obvious that 'Mike' got shaken and backed off a little as he's about to be punched a while ago.

"I also want you tell us the place now." adjusting his glasses with his forefinger, a ray of light hits, making it glint; as Yukio steps in, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone glances at Yukio and back to the fox spirit, expecting it to spill the information.

"Spill it, now." the cold, bitter, and threatening voice from the puppet of Takara Nemu freezes the _once_ stubborn fox spirit. Cold sweat runs down at the back of its neck; as it predicts his outcome if he still refuses to divulge the information they need.

'Mike' decides to look them in the eyes as his jaw slowly drops to speak, "It's underground. It's below the vast forest at the back of this shrine. The entrance could be found somewhere near the end of the other side of this land."

Yukio's eyes noticed something moving behind the wooden doors of the shrine. Takara swiftly moves and jumps lightly nearer to the other exwires as he _heard _rustling movements behind him. No, behind those slightly opened doors.

Said doors opened abruptly, revealing six men wearing the Illuminati uniform, pointing their large rifles to the young exorcists.

"Don't move! Any further actions and we will be forced to take it roughly to you!" one of the men shouted immediately, not moving his gun away.

Suddenly, a huge shadow hovers above two of the men at the back. Takara is obviously faster as he is able to summon some demon possessing bunny plush toys. Despite being plush toys, they are able to surround and blow an attack to the two men with the use of their hammers. It is enough to distract the other four Illuminati members. Their guard is off and Yukio, Rin, and Bon take this chance to attack.

Bon twisted the hand of the man at the left, making the screaming in pain as he let go of the rifle. Bon's free hand balls into a fist, hits the man's face, particularly the nose. A cracking noise could be heard as a trickle of blood flows from the contorted nose. To finish it off, Bon thrusts his knee towards the man's abdomen. All the pain consumed the man's consciousness and he collapsed to the ground.

Yukio dashed towards the man with the gun in his left hand, hit the foe's wrist so hard; making the weapon drop unceremoniously. The dragoon exorcist turns around and proceeds to hit the back of the neck of the enemy. Yukio heaves a sigh as he succeeds to take down an enemy without shooting.

Rin charges at the remaining two Illuminati agents directly in front of him. The half-demon pulls his sword from its confines. As he dashed in front of the first victim, his grip on the unsheathed sword tightens as the hilt collides with the other's gut. Rin pushes the hilt further – just enough to paralyze the enemy from pain. The other enemy can't attack Rin because the half-demon is _wisely_ using his comrade as a screen. Rin uses this as an advantage as he instantly jumped; with the head of the previous victim as a stepping stone. Soon afterward, with a swing of the sword, with its scabbard, hits the neck of the last enemy standing. Rin landed with a thud, swinging his sword to this right shoulder; facing the others.

During the whole action, Takara is just standing still, calmly holding up his puppet. 'Mike' moves behind Takara to take cover and to cower in front of enemies. Shiemi is shell shock as the boys take over and handles the fight themselves. She clasps her hands in amazement as both Yukio and Rin is able to handle such armed enemies. She is drowning in her own thoughts as she thinks that they are growing up - leaving her behind. Konekomaru is astounded as the other exorcists move in instinct; without him planning and conveying it to them. After every threat is gone, the trembling bald exorcist could not sustain his shaking in fear; and he abruptly fell with his butt to the wooden floor.

Bon advanced towards Rin's first enemy, the only one who is still not unconscious. The curled man, coughing uncontrollably, holding his guts as if it would spill out from pain, is rudely grabbed by his collar; by none other than the scowling, yellow-streaked-hair exorcist, Bon.

"Where is your hideout?" Bon's deadly glare (with a killing aura) startled the poor man.

"I-it's just… l-like… wh-what the… f-fox spirit… s-says…" the panting man answered in ragged breaths.

After hearing his answer, Bon just loosens his grip to the man. The weakened man hisses in pain as his body hit the cold ground.

'Mike' cut the quiet moment as it retorts back, "You were doubting my words before!"

"I am just confirming it." Bon flatly answers back, without facing the previous speaker.

"Y-you..!" 'Mike' takes a deep breath as he decides to let it slide as their need is already met, thus, his reason for being here is already achieved.

As if the spirit's intentions are read, Rin strides toward it. As the satisfied spirit smiles, closes its eyes in content, Rin grabs its clothing.

"You're gonna bring us to that place." Rin grins in anticipation. 'Mike' is taken aback, thinking that this is taking a lot longer than he wants it to.

As they left the shrine with the six men scattered in the floor, they didn't notice. The man once questioned by Bon, dug on his pocket. There, he grabbed his phone and contacted a number. "T-they're c-cmong… w-with… _**him**_…" and the panting man was finally able to take a rest as he let his consciousness be consumed in the deep darkness.

"Good job. I shall notify the others immediately." a reply from the other end of the line was heard before the communication was cut off.

* * *

In the middle of a spacious white room, a girl with a 0987 tag around her neck, wearing a white gown that hospitals uses; is silently seating. Only her purple hair and purple eyes are the only colours present in the room for she has gone pale that – not just blood – but the natural colour of the skin is drained. Kamiki Izumo stares deeply at the fox good luck charm in her hands. Her eyes are contemplating for all her decisions during the time she _was _with them. The decision… of not trusting any of her comrades.

Her trance is put to a halt as she heard commotion from behind the only door of the room she is residing. As observant and quick-thinker as she is, the capture exorcist figured out that something is going on. She needs to know. She needs information even if it might just be so little or just a hint. It might be impossible to squeeze out any information from the pink hair but she tries it, anyway.

She calls out for Shima but got no answer from the said person. Instead, a different Illuminati member steps inside the room and frowns at her; with the unspoken question of 'What do you want?'

"Where's Shima?" Izumo coldly asks the muscled man.

"He's presence is needed in front of the higher-ups to prepare for the plan." growled the irritated man. Maybe, just maybe, this man is all brawls and no brains. Izumo takes this as an advantage and asks more questions that would further reveal the information she needs.

"What plan? What's **going **to happen? What are you, bastards, preparing?" Izumo asks in a commanding voice, glares at the big man, expecting him to answer her.

"Oi, drop that stare and assertive voice Missy. You are just a captured rabbit here." snarled the robust man.

Oh, how wrong it is for Izumo to think that her usual personality could make this man to spill information. Fortunately, the man is too certain of the flow of their plan.

"Oh, but since we will win anyways, I wouldn't hurt me to tell you what's going and will happen!" sneered the man. That mocking smile hovers above Izumo as the man proceeds to reveals their plan.

'**They should not come here!'** the only panic thought of the stunned exorcist as she is helpless of the situation.

* * *

"We're… here…" in between the sentence were pants of the only girl in the group.

The group arrived at an enormous space and, there, far and opposite to them, the stairs that goes down to the Illuminati hideout. It will lead them to Izumo and Shima. But before that, there's something that's in front of the entrance. A Yamakujira, a demon in the form of a gigantic boar with a pair of gigantic tusks, blocks the way.

Konekomaru takes a deep breath to calm himself and steady and his breathing. He then scans the area. It hit him as strange. They are on a vast space with only a Yamakujira blocking their way to the already open entrance. Wait, an open… entrance.

He is about to say something when one of the other exorcists moves toward the demon boar. The most reckless exorcist, a.k.a. the half-demon Rin, charged to the gigantic demon boar. "Nii-san!" the younger twin's warn, unfortunately, does not reach to Rin's head as the half-demon moves without hesitation. Rin unsheathed his sword, the Kurikara, revealing his blue flames, the sign of being Satan's spawn. Blue flames surround his sword and other parts of his body which mostly at his tail and two horn-like blue flames settles above his head while his ear turns into long and pointy.

The Yamakujira, dashes with its tusks pointed towards Rin's direction. Rin's sword and the tusks collide, making both demons stop in their advances and focus on pushing the other to gain advantage. Thanks to the harsh and brutal trainings Rin experienced against Shura,the half-demon could say that he improved. Rin is more agile and slightly pushes hard to the demon boar and leap. He lands above the Yamakujira and thrust his sword to it. Rin jumped back as the demon boar is getting unstable and roars in pain as it is ablaze from Rin's blue flames. Its roar is getting weaker and weaker until it finally fell and thumps to the ground. The blue flames consumed the demon boar and it does not stop until there are only ashes left, blown by the wind.

"Let's move on and hurry, guys." Rin triumphantly smiles toward them but Konekomaru and Yukio's shout are in dread.

"T-this is a trap!/Nii-san, it's a trap!" Konekomaru and Yukio chorused. Yukio wants rush to Rin's side to at least help him when needed. Too late for that though

From behind the trees surrounding them, different kinds of demons and Illuminati members emerged. Some might be the summoners of those demons as those do not attack and looks like they abide to commands. Some members are holding different types of weapon that suits them best but surprisingly, there are no range weapons. There are only tonfas blades, brass knuckles with daggers at the sides, and swords.

There are around ten Illuminati members and fifteen demons. All in all, there are twenty-five opponents surrounding them.

"We're surrounded, what should we do?" Takara voices out all their thoughts. Immediately, they form a circle and watch each other's backs. Rin runs back to them but is tackled by a huge goblin.

"Nii-san!/Okumura!/Okumura-kun!/Rin-chan!" they (except Takara) shout in worry when they see Rin tackled and bitten by a huge goblin. The half-demon burns the goblin with his blue flames.

"I'm fine! Everyone, don't let your guard down!" Rin emerges from the ashes of the goblin and replies to the exorcist to assure them that he's fine and that they should worry about themselves. Rin can handle same attacks from the demons because his demonic abilities, he can heal immediately, unlike them.

* * *

There are more or less twenty-five opponents, and there are only six of them. Clearly, they are outnumbered. It is already such a great effort to take down at least three or four opponents each – if they are to fight individually. However, they are a team and no matter how small their survival rates will continue to decrease, as long as they have each other, the young exorcists believe that they can settle this together.

Their resolve brings them to the current situation where they are now tying the unconscious Illuminati members to the trees. Even though they are enemies, it is not in their principles to finish off lives of humans, enemies or not. Shima might have advised (warned) them to be ready to kill humans, to be able to win, it's… not just right.

For Rin, there is not a second to waste as their previous opponents notified the other members. The scenario inside Rin's head is different from the other exorcists. The half-demon only wants to rescue his friends as fast as possible – and to hear Shima's explanation even they might end up listening to it for a day. Of course, the feared scenario of Rin is to have the enemies flee or while fighting them, the Illuminati bastards might take Izumo and Shima to other places and delay their rescue.

After tying the knot of the rope tightly, Rin speaks. "Let's hurry up. I'm getting worried about them." Rin's serious voice startled them. Rin always has that cheerful voice to ease the tension – his negative emotions are kept deep inside. He only seriously speaks his deep thoughts only when he promises sincerely or when he feels a great danger coming. Regardless of what they do, Rin is right. They, too, can feel the uneasy and disturbing atmosphere. They swallow the lump in their throats as reality plays in their minds. This is not just a mere class mission to see your progress. They could have died while fighting minutes ago and the longer they stay here, it might be too late for their group to be able to go back to how it once was.

However, Konekomaru, Takara, and Yukio have other thoughts. It is strange that they are only able to fight ten of the Illuminati members. They are actually expecting to fight _more _of them; not that they really want to. Still, they don't know but… there should have been more, right?

On the other hand, there might really only countable members since Shima mentioned that Illuminati are gathering people. They might still be only a few of the around. They do not have enough information and data whether it's a huge organization or not. They don't have any evidence to back up their theory. All they need to do for the moment is to be alert always.

Their train of thoughts and realization is cut short as they noticed Rin run off without waiting for any of them. The other exorcists are left with no other choice but to run and follow Rin – who knows what might happen in just a second of being separated with each other.

* * *

They run and run, taking turns when necessary as they read the map they got from one of the unconscious men back at the forest – without a doubt, a new guy needs a map in this huge base.

'_The spacious room near the laboratory' _

'Laboratory?' 'Is it for an experiment or what?' another thought of dread floods their minds. They could only send prayers of safety to their friends as their tensed body could arrive on time.

As they neared their destination, the panting exorcists ready their hearts – despite already having their hearts beat so fast.

They momentarily stand in front of the door as they catch their breathing. They look at each other and nod a signal of preparedness. They ready their weapons in case an enemy shows up. Rin's left hand takes hold of the door handle, glances at his comrades and grips Kurikara tightly in his right hand. Determination in hand, Rin pushes open the door and steps inside.

Izumo could only grasp the good luck charm in hand as she readies herself for the experiment. She could hear slow footsteps stepping inside the room; as if careful not to disturb the occupant or partially getting ready at something. Izumo might have already made up her mind to never look weak to the enemies but she can't help shudder in fear as she glares at the small but dark passageway to the door. When a figure finally emerged from the darkness, a mixture of feeling floods her.

She does not expect to see him sooner. In front of her stands a half-demon exorcist, slightly panting, unsheathed sword in hand. Rin exhales a heavy sigh, stiffed shoulders soften, and smiles as he scatches the back of his head. Izumo gazes at Rin's eyes, as it is filled with joy and hope after looking at her. The other exorcists; Yukio, Shiemi, Bon, Konekomaru and even Takara, is there.

"Why are you here?! You shouldn't-!" the captured exorcist might be glad that her friends is in front of here but she knows better that they should not be here. Unfortunately, before scolding and trying to shoo them away, she is interjected by none other than her busty friend.

"Izumo-chan! I'm glad that you're fine!" Shiemi glomps the once distraught girl. The worried busty girl could stop her tears from falling as relief and joy flashes her anxiety away. Izumo is overwhelmed from the affection. She hugs Shiemi in return as she lowers her head to shadow her eyes, her tears. Izumo might not have wanted them to come for their own safety, still, she longs for their company, the warmth of being with these kinds of friends.

They stay like that for a while as they store the memory of the warm feeling that filled the cold room that dared to confine Izumo.

"Oi, where's _'that' _bastard?" It was Bon's bitter question that rudely stops the tranquil moment.

"A member just told me that he was called by their higher-ups." Izumo finishes her answer after wiping her tears and looking up to their eyes.

"Listen, you guys should not have come here. Hurry and get –" again, the purple-haired exorcist is not able to successfully warn and shoo them.

"But we just can't leave you here, right?" Rin's eyebrows slightly furrow in worry and concern. It is their mission to bring back Kamiki Izumo. He is not going to let any obstacles – even if it may be Izumo herself – hinder them in their mission and their will.

"Yes, it is our mission after all." Yukio steps in front to assure all of them that no one is going to be left behind. "But, why shouldn't be here, except for the fact, that we are to retrieve you, Kamiki-san?" the middle first class exorcist composes himself to hear the explanation and understand their current situation. He fixes his glasses and gazes at Izumo.

"Come on, let's talk about this later. Let's hurry up and find Shima so this could all end!" Rin smacks his twin's back to lighten the mood and to erase the very serious expression from Yukio. The half-demon is back to his usual cheerful self, the one that brightens everyone in such pressures.

"Nii-san, we have to think properly about this. This is a trap." Yukio tries to pound into Rin the dangerous situation they are in.

"So what? I can just defeat them just like before! You've seen me, right? I've improved!" the cheerful laughter fills the room as Rin proudly announces his improvement. "Also, we need to find Shima fast. And, what can we do when we're already trapped? We just have to force our way out!" Rin continues his straight-to-point explanation of his plan.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, it might be the only option we have. We also need to look for that bastard now. You still haven't answered my question." The stern aria, Bon, grimly glares at Izumo. It is obvious how he really wants to punch Shima in the face as fast as they could find the poor pink-head.

"He might be with them. Waiting outside." sighs Izumo but she is surprised at the very annoyed look in Bon's expression. The said man always has a stern expression on normal circumstances – that added to his somewhat rebellious look. Right now, if it's possible to furrow your brows more and have more veins pop in your face, then that must be in Bon's annoyed expression.

"At least, let me report to Sir Pheles." Yukio gives up and makes a report to their current situation.

* * *

They are right. It is a trap. They are waiting outside, at the vast space of the forest, right where the entrance is on. Shima is there, too. He is holding his staff with black flames and Yamantaka hovering behind him.

The young exorcists are surrounded again this time at the same place as before. The only difference is that there are a lot more enemies – demons and Illuminati members – than before. But there are fewer members than in the whole of the exorcists group in Japan branch.

"This much is enough to take care of you powerless group of exorcists." from the crowd of Illuminati members – who moved to give space – appeared the owner of the rigid voice. A woman wearing the same Illuminati uniform as other but with a silver leaf-like symbol by her chest; just casually walk through the space with two men at her back.

"Captain!" the members chorused and composed themselves in front of the woman. The woman just continues to walk towards the very front to properly convey some message to the surrounded group of exorcists. She fixes her glasses. Just from her appearance – shoulder-length black hair with red bangs reaching her eyebrows (while the right side is clipped), that stern look, and emotionless face; one would be able to conclude that she is strict. Despite being a woman, she deserves her current position.

The young exorcists stand firmly and look alarmed at the said 'captain'. They take a chance to scan their enemies and upon further inspection, they notice the same thing, except for Izumo.

"Yes, not even the Commander-in-Chief can't be bothered to be here. We can handle you on our own." As if reading their minds – though it is actually evident in their expressions – the captain answers in high regards to their team.

But all of this is ignored by a certain someone.

"Renzou!" Bon's shout pierces to every sound made. His anger catches the attention of every human present at the vicinity. They look at Bon's face that contorted as he is consumed by uncontrollable anger. His murderous aura is radiating as he closed his hands clench into fists; making red crescents form from his nails are pushed deeper into his palms.

"You better have a fucking good explanation for this!" the scowling exorcist's veins are popping on his fists and on his face; just like a volcano about to explode. This earned some of the enemies about to draw back in fear.

At this, Rin charges towards the enemy shouting "Give Shima back to us!"

Unexpectedly, just like before, Shima faces Rin. Once again, their swords collide, blue and black flames fighting. The half-demon's eyes are wide open as the reality of sinks in. Shima is fighting them, clashes with Rin, for the second time.

"I thought I already told you to get ready to kill humans if you want to win." The pink-haired _'enemy' _smirks with a matching mocking tone in his voice.

Rin could only grit his teeth in anger as he continues to fight; not for the sake of defeating Shima but for the sake of helping his friends and to bring back the Shima they once knew.

* * *

Both groups are drained as the fight is still ongoing. Several Illuminati members are down; almost all of the summoned demons are wiped out, while the exorcists group are still standing. They are almost at their limits, panting, limping, and bodies about to collapse. If not for Shiemi's greenman providing them with leaves that sticks to their wounds and eases the pain away, they would be lying unconscious on the ground. After all the effort of Shiemi's familiar, it is obvious that with their current state, they won't last long. Continuous fight, adding some scratches, bruises, wounds, and a few broken bones; drains their stamina.

Despite his demon abilities, Rin is having a hard time. The half-demon is forcing his body to fight in the best condition he body could muster. He has been grazed by Shima and his staff with the black flame in different parts of his body. The panting exorcist has his blue flames surround his body in a way to lessen the effects of the black flames from Yamantaka. Rin could not afford to get hit and stay unconscious so he let his blue flames take care of it. Still, the more he makes use of his blue flames, the more he gets weaker than before. He feels that his life is being drained whenever he overuses his flames at the same time; offense and defence.

The weakened half-demon takes another step and feels that he wobbles a little bit. He uses his sword as support as he hangs his head, looking at the ground, panting heavily. His eyes are getting blur, dizziness trying to penetrate his head.

Shima is not much of a better state. He is continuously using Yamantaka and he lacks the training to properly sustain his stamina to hold the demon for a longer time. The pink-hair is also panting for breath, using his staff as support, and body about to collapse. But Shima refuses to give in and decides to finally end this. He needs to slightly stab Rin with Yamantaka to knock him out so the half-demon could avoid taking more damage from other opponents.

The half-demon is not given another second to take a rest as Shima leaps in front of him and pushes the end of the K'rik staff on Rin's guts. Rin is sent back crouching, holding his stomach in pain, and spews out saliva with blood. As the coughing exorcist could not take it anymore, he winces as his body hits the ground and grimaces in pain.

"Give up now, Rin." Shima wobbles towards Rin, wiping away his sweat.

"Run now while you still can. You don't have to do this." murmured Shima so that only Rin could hear. The pink-hair is now standing beside Rin, feeling sorry for what he has done to the slightly writhing boy.

"What are doing Shima? Finish him already!" the captain's voice catches everyone's attention. The other exorcists gasp when they see Rin in front of Shima and on the ground; coughing badly, eyes closed, shivering in pain.

"What? B-but! Isn't this enough? This is not what we **'agreed'**!" Shima suddenly turns around to face his captain near him. He shrieks as he widens his eyes upon hearing at the suggestion – no, at the command of finishing; **killing** Rin.

"Get out of the way. Let me finish him." The captain limply walks forward aims her gun towards the collapsed exorcist. She steadies her right hand to have a proper aim while the other hand is stopping the blood from flowing out too much on her right side.

"Hell no!" Shima moves in between the captain and Rin. He spreads his arms on his side an action made to protect the half-demon from the gun.

"Then, I'll kill you first. You are of no use now, anyways." The captain smirks as she just suddenly dismisses the fact that they are comrades only because she already has no use of the pink-hair.

Shima, as well as the other exorcists, are bewildered from the events that have unfolded. It seems like everything is too fast; they are not yet able to take a grasp of the whole situation.

From the corners of their eyes, there is a fast movement and when the trigger is pulled, it was not Shima who is hit. Blood splatters in front of Shima as something, rather, someone blocks the bullet for him.

"R-rin!" the shocked pink-hair is able to catch Rin before falling to the ground. Blood spills from the shoulders of the fallen exorcist.

"Tch! I'm fine." The wounded half-demon hisses. Immediately, he sits up and slashes his sword towards the gun and successfully throws it from afar.

Shima is able to quickly assist Rin in attacking the captain but is unable to land a hit as the enemy is quick to leap back and land in a groggy.

After seeing Rin's wound closing and stand back on his feet – ready to fight once more – Yukio and the other exorcists are relieved. They gain more willpower and persists their body to fight once more.

The captain grabs a paper from her pocket, clasps her hands and concentrates.

"I request your presence as we together vanquish immoral beings. Come and please your master! Belial!" the captain shouts in courage. From the white smoke, appears a demon. It is a large demon with bright red eyes with dark red pupils, sharp and long fangs (reaching to its chin), with huge arms and sharp nails. The weirdest feature is the pointy bone-like extensions sticking out from its back; it spreads out, forming to be what seems like spider arms.

Their hairs at the back of their necks stands and their sweat drops along with the temperature; as they stare in shock at the demon they have to defeat. The remaining conscious Illuminati members' steps back and hide from fear of getting attacked or eaten by the terrifying demon. The exorcists gulp some air in an attempt to calm themselves – which is clearly in vain.

The captain leans to a tree and slides down to rest while leaving the fight to the demon.

"Why did you summon me, human?" its deep raspy voice speaks with venom in its words, its eyes not darting to anywhere but only to the exorcists.

"The master needs only the purple-haired girl with them. At the same time, get rid of one of Mephisto's trump cards." The captain orders as she hisses in pain in examining her wounds.

"The son of Satan, huh." Belial, the huge demon grumbles as it found its target. It focuses its eyes to the blue flames of the sword-wielding man leaning to a pink-hair with a staff and black flames on top of it.

"And Yamantaka." the hideous demon snarls at the black flames in confirmation of Yamantaka. It continues to ignore the other exorcists, regarding them as unimportant for its main target is only at those blue and black flames.

"One after another…" Bon murmurs in anger of having too many opponents and of getting insulted by being ignored.

"Konekomaru, chant with me!" the angry exorcist orders his childhood friend to help him in his chant for the demon.

Bon and Konekomaru sit, closes their eyes and breathes heavily to prepare reciting. Shiemi asks her familiar to provide defence to the chanters and at the same time, provide some healing plants when necessary. Izumo summons her two Byakkos. Yukio throws his exorcist coat to reveal more equipment strapped to his waist such as bombs containing holy water, extra guns, bullets, and a pair of daggers.

As Belial smirks at the fun it is about to have, it dashes toward Rin and Shima. Both exorcists are able to dodge and roll nearer to Yukio. The gun-wielding exorcist fires continuously to Belial, aiming at its chest. The demon effortlessly deflects the bullets with its huge arm. It leaps towards Yukio but Rin and the two Byakkos leap at the same time and push the enemy. With its enormous body, the tree that Belial collides is smashed.

* * *

The fight continues with the exorcists backing each other. They are forced to use all abilities they know. Yukio is forced to use the naiads. Shima and Izumo are using the the most damaging technique they know with their familiars. Bon let Konekomaru handle the chanting while he assists the others. Bon is forced to summon Karura, his familiar he inherited from his father. Lastly, Rin makes his body be surrounded in blue flames, going all out.

With their combined and sometimes individual attacks, they manage to tire out the huge demon, Belial. Unfortunately, they are also on the edge as they already have reached their limits a while ago. If Belial is panting and bleeding from _scratches_ and _light bruises_, the exorcists are in a worse condition. Actually, they are in the worst condition. With their previous wounds and broken bones, this time, they have deep cuts on their legs – and other places – with few more broken bones. Their clothes are drenched in sweat and blood, mixing together. Their ragged breaths and staggering motions make you wonder how they are keeping themselves to shout from pain. One could say that it is sheer determination and willpower to survive that got them this far.

Even though Rin's wounds heal immediately, he is still in the same condition as the other exorcists. He is now weak. Still, just like others, he refuses to give up. As stubborn as he is, he also refuses to be the first to give up.

Belial scrunches its face in disgust and pain as a sudden headache pierces. It groaned as it covers its ears as those piercing words enter his eardrums. It desperately looks for its source to try and stop it. Its red eyes spot a bald boy sitting inside a roughly made cage using tree branches. The angered demon growls and dashes toward the chanting boy.

The exorcists immediately notice the sudden change of expression of Belial; from panting to having a ragged breath as it covers its ears. But when Belial starts to run very fast, only Rin could immediately move to tackle the demon before it harms Konekomaru.

Both demons are sent tumbling away from the chanting exorcist. Konekomaru's eyes widen at the sudden movement but does not let it hinder his pace. Konekomaru closes his eyes, trusting Rin and others while he does his job.

The other exorcists follow the demons to support and provide some back up to Rin. Belial groans as its head bump with the huge boulder behind some trees; making him unconscious, though, just for a while. Rin stands back right away, raises his hands and sword above his head to bring down and slash the terrifying demon and burn it with his flames when –

***BANG***

The sound of the gunshot stops everyone. Everyone is frozen to their spot as they scan everything around them.

Blood… Rin coughs blood and staggers a few steps back. The stunned half-demon falls to his knees. Pain. There is a searing pain and warm liquid flowing out of his body. Without looking, he let his hand roam to the pain and then it stops. His left hand stops on his left abdomen. Rin slowly brings down his head to see the hot liquid flowing out unstoppably. His left hand is drenched with his own blood. His other hand touches the wounded area and he winces in pain. He looks at his bloodied hands, shaking in pain and in fear.

A certain pink-hair rushes over to Rin's side. The half-demon is about to collapse but Shima is at the nick of time to catch his head before hitting the ground. Rin is coughing blood uncontrollably.

Yukio darts his eyes to the side and found the woman who dared to shot his twin.

"What did you do?!" Yukio shots the limping woman to her shoulders; making her drop her gun. With seething anger, the gun-wielding exorcist advances toward the captain, double guns aiming at her head.

"My one and only bullet that cancels his demonic abilities; regeneration ability. Serves him right." The damn woman snorts at the statement. She looks at Rin as if admiring her masterpiece.

"Ha…Haha…Hahahaha!" She laughs in accomplishment.

Yukio wants to blow her head right then and there, unfortunately, Shima is faster. The pink-hair, with a scowl on his face, stabs the woman with Yamantaka – without making any noise. The black flames consume the spirit until there is nothing left but an empty shell.

Shima's cold expression and body stand as he looks down on the empty body lying on the ground before him. Then a sudden realization comes back to his mind.

"R-rin!" Shima's face changes from a cold to a very worried and full-of-concern face. He rushes back to Rin and found everyone already beside the half-demon's weak body. He then sits opposite to Yukio.

"N-nii-chan!" Shiemi falls to her knees and orders her familiar – in panic – to provide some healing plants. Tears are threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Oi! Yu- Sensei! What's happening to Rin?!" Bon panics as he looks at his coughing and bleeding friend.

At this time, Konekomaru run to their sides, worried of his friends condition. He falls to his knees beside Shiemi and decides to pat the girl at the back.

"Rin should be fine, right?" Izumo furrows her eyebrows in worry as she clasps her hands holding desperately at her good luck charm.

"H-his wounds won't heal because of the bullet. I don't know what's in the bullet but…" Yukio's voice is shaking in panic and in fear. He quickly rummages through his pockets to find something to help Rin. He has the knowledge of a doctor though he might not be a licensed doctor in the surface.

But before Yukio is able to do start treating Rin, a rustling movement disturbs them. Belial stands from its place; ragged breathing is evident as its chest moves unsteadily.

All of the exorcists are now too weak to act fast enough to dodge the incoming attack of the demon. Belial suddenly swipes the exorcists near Rin – Yukio, Shima and Bon – hitting their upper body in the process. The three exorcists are thrown far from Rin; Yukio and Shima slamming at trees. Bon is not lucky enough as he rolls far away before stopping from hitting a huge rock.

Belial advances to Rin, wobbling as it goes. Shiemi notices this and rushes to get in front of Rin's bloodied and pale body – despite shaking and crying in fear. Konekomaru dashes to get Shiemi away but is unfortunately got hit – along with Shiemi – from the demons strike.

In a panic, Izumo commands her two Byakkos to attack Belial. Their attack is in vain as the demon effortlessly deflects the fox spirits. Izumo staggers backwards as she left with nothing else to defend Rin and herself.

"W-why are you still here… w-when your s-summoner is already dead…?" Upon realizing, Izumo covers her stuttering mouth in horror. After taking a closer inspection, Izumo notices that Belial is slowly fading like paper being ripped and then blown away.

"Don't underestimate me. I might not have done my job to bring you to my master but they will still get you." The demon informs the terrified purple-hair girl.

"But I'll do the other one. For them to respect me." The hideous smile creeps into the frightening demon. Said demon grabs the Kurikara – Rin's sword – and approaches the half-demon.

At this point, Shima, Yukio and Bon and running as fast as they could – even with the hot pain in their chest from broken ribs – just to reach Rin before the demon does anything bad.

The damn demon moves its free hand to the side as if to summon something. However, it does not summon, instead, he opens a small Gehenna Gate.

"H-how?" Izumo could helplessly mutter.

"I'm not a low class demon, human." Belial snarls at the indirect insult he receives.

At the distance, the three still conscious male exorcists are horrified at what they see. They move faster as a horrible event is about happen right in front of their eyes.

Belial moves to grab, in one hand, the pale half-demon. It brings its other hand, with the sword, above its head.

"N-no… p-please… d-don't" Yukio mumbles as he drags his body.

Belial hears his beg and glances at the direction of Yukio then to Shima – who is two steps beside Yukio – and lastly, to Bon – who is seven steps behind the two. The merciless demon snickers at them and looks back to Rin, this time, giving the half-demon, its full attention.

Rin forces his eyes to open and glances towards the other exorcists.

"E-...ver...y...one... I'-...m f-f...ine..." the barely conscious half-demon wheezes.

Rin mouths the word 'Smile for me.' to reassure them; yet has no effect since no one could smile in that situation - except for the one who is ready, which is Rin.

In the eyes of Shima, Yukio and Bon, time slows down as if mocking them of their uselessness. They could only watch in horror as Kurikara pierces the chest of its owner; drawing more blood from the already pale and bloodied half-demon. The exorcists could only stretch their hands – their hands that could not reach – as they could only keep an eye on Rin; as he is thrown to the Gehenna Gate, to the filthy hands of demons.

Time freezes for everyone at that moment. They were even able to notice that the forest is filled with Belial's maniacal and victorious laughter. They did not wonder when someone just drops from the sky and fall above the laughing demon. They did not notice who it is that bash, smash, crush and pummel the demon bastard for them. They were not aware that Belial was half-dead before vanishing and returning to Gehenna. They did not utter a word as the Gehenna Gate that Belial opened was closed by someone.

They only came back to their senses when two figures approached the three male conscious exorcists. It is the figure of Mephisto and Amaimon.

Upon identifying, Bon immediately lurches his body forward and grabs Mephisto's collar.

"Why are you so damn late?!" Bon could only shout that question and then punches Mephisto on the face.

"Suguro-kun, even I did not want this to happen. This may sound like an excuse to you but most of the operational exorcists in the Japanese branch were summoned by the Vatican." Mephisto directly answers Bon while soothing his swollen cheek.

Right now, Shima slowly moves closer and closer to where he has last seen Belial, Rin and the Gate. He then gains the pace and moves faster in each step. Upon reaching the place, Shima could only fall to his knees and clutching his fist to the ground – the ground where Rin's blood resides.

At that moment, Shiemi and Konekomaru momentarily gain their consciousness back. Their minds are thrown into confusion as they are clueless for what had took place while they are knocked out.

Somehow, all the attention is on Shima. They are hopelessly looking at the kneeling Shima, sobbing and then he breaks into a pained cry. Shiemi and Konekomaru got the situation after further observation of their surroundings. They do not want to admit it.

"Rin… rin… rin…" Shima keeps on muttering as if it's a chant to bring back the half-demon. After hearing Shima's cry on the name of their missing friend, Shiemi and Konekomaru also break into a wail. It is enough evidence to say that their friend is gone.

Bon and Izumo could not help but cry. Izumo bites her lip as she thinks she does not deserve to cry, blaming herself on being so useless against the enemy. Out of anger, Bon keeps on punching the tree until his fists are bleeding. He does not care for he only wants to punish himself.

Yukio's tears are not stopping. He is crying standing in the same place. When the forest is filled with the cry of despair, failure, and hatred, Yukio falls to the ground.

"Nii-san…nii-san…" he covers his eyes with one hand while the other hand clenches a fist of hair in frustration.

"You're all tired." Amaimon mutters with slight worry evident in his voice and his slightly furrowed brows.

Mephisto only turns his back, refusing to face any of them as of the moment.

They all stayed like that for a very long time.

Crying… Thinking…

.

.

.

_There was nothing I could do._

* * *

**A/N: Long! This is long! I'm so happy and motivated that I almost don't want to stop until I get to the last part. I was awake the whole night till morning. Hahaha.  
This is my first fanfic. This is also my first attempt on writing action and tragedy. Wait, this is my first attempt to write a story, much more, a chapter this long.  
Since I'm new to fanfics, I don't know the terms used. Can someone tell me what DeepAzure means by p.o.?  
Belial is my OC (Am I right?). Just to clear things up, you may have noticed that I used 'it' as the pronoun that substitutes Belial. It's because Belial is a demon. Even though Mephisto and Amaimon are also demons, I still used it for Belial. I just want to point out that Belial does not have any position in Gehenna and does not have human-like appearances unlike Mephisto and Amaimon. Lastly, I just own the character, not the demon itself. XD  
And yeah, the characters are OOC.**

**Lastly, if you enjoyed my story, you'll have to wait for the next update. I'll be busy with school already and I might come back next year by March or April. Though I want to at least try to update the next chapter within this year. If I'm not busy, I might update this December.**

**Tell me how I did this time!  
Rate, Review, Comment, Suggest, Violent Reactions, Constructive Criticisms. What else?  
**


End file.
